When an Eagle Cries
by Nacasia Cecelia Trifiro
Summary: <html><head></head>Just who is the voice that has iterupted the minds of Max and Angel and has sent messages to Fang? Well a little birdy told me that there was a bigger picture to all of it.I'm Aquila I'm about 15- maybe 16,this is my story... so yeah. I need a BETA!</html>


1

"_Help me, heeellpp me." A little voice was calling out of the darkness in my fuzzy nightmare world. I frantically looked around searching for its owner. Faces of people I didn't know started popping up around me; kids with slits around their heads and hundreds of eyes in the slits closing in on me, white coats with needles and lab equipment, a pair of chocolate colored eyes and this odd voice that seemed to be coming from them. And at last a little girl in a tattered pink tutu and baggy shirt who was standing at the end of a long, looong hallway calling to me her blonde ringlets were tangled and dirty, her face was hallow almost ghostly looking and her bright blue eyes focused on mine. "HELLP ME!"_

I sat up and banged my head on the low ceiling of my crate, a cold sweat had my lab pajamas sticking to my body, my head felt like it was ran over by a freaking train and stomped on by an elephant but it wasn't from my banging my head on the top of my crate it was from my dream. That girl seemed to be the cause of it but I had no clue what it meant, it seemed as if someone else's memories were being pushed into my mind.

A white coat came and unlocked my cage, I couldn't take this anymore. I had spent the last three days strapped to a table as they poked and prodded me. I tried to plan my escape as he got nearer but couldn't quite think through my pounding brain. He bent down and started to open my crate but alarms started going off down the hall. He cursed under his breath and ran to see what was going on. His numero uno mistake; he left the keys right in the door. I reached my arm through the crate slits and jiggled the keys around in the lock until it was open then burst through the doors. I ran to the door that was down the hall, the same door that I had plotted escaping through ever since I could remember. I knew exactly where to go and when to do it. After tens steps turn right, then flatten against the wall as the camera makes its round, another ten steps and then out of the door with the glowing red 'EXIT' sign over it.

Fresh air caressed my face when I finally broke through the door ran thirty yards and launched myself into the sky. Stupid _them_ for teaching me to fly to make sure that their sick 'experiment' would be successful. It felt amazing to finally be free, free from the white coats, free from the experiments, well until they bullets started buzzing by my head. _Evasive maneuvers_ I thought to myself and then thought, _yeah of course if I knew any that would be great_. I learned to fly in one of the sky diving chambers where a white coat took me and pushed my off the ledge… when the wind wasn't on. Soon I was past their shooting range and could focus more on the OMG-what-the-heck-am-I-gonna-do-now part.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Max walked into what would have been Angel's bedroom if she wasn't… she couldn't think about that right now she had to be strong for the rest of the flock. There were sounds coming from the closet so she of course she had to sneak up on whatever was in there. Max stood outside the door fists raised ready to knock whatever the heck was in the closet into next week, she through the door open and found Total and Akila… in heat. "Aw… just, oh, great, I could've gone my whole life without seeing that!"

Total looked up at Max, embarrassment showing in his eyes and self-consciously licked his paw. "Oh, uh. Well this is embarrassing."

Max shielded her eyes and backed out of the room, "Umm I was never here…" Total's voice come out after her, "We're gonna have puppies!" _Oh great more freaks for me to look after_ Max thought as she ran to the deck and jumped into the air just having to get away from this place.

* * *

><p>3<p>

The Fang gang was sitting in a circle around a pack of sticky notes and multiple different colored sharpies. "Ok guys this is another team building exercise that Star and Kate so happily suggested because they saw an example of it on TV last night…" Fang said as his flock starred at him, he nodded towards Star, "Take it away."

Star beamed as she took center stage, "Ok well this is the 'your greatest insecurity' game, I saw it on that show Choir for Higher. So what you do is write you biggest in security on a sticky note and wear it on your shirt that's, like, it. Oh and I call the purple marker," she grabbed the marker before anyone else could even argue or blink for that matter.

Holden and Rachet sighed as they started to write on their sticky notes. A few minutes later everyone was sitting there waiting to see who would go first. Fang smirked, "I'll go first." He stuck his note on his chest and Maya laughed as she read Fang's spikey hand writing, "'Wears too much black'. I'd second that one, Ok I'm next."

Maya put her sticky note on her shirt and Kate read, "'Clone'. You got that one right sister, I'm next." She put her note on her shirt hoping the glue wouldn't ruin it, she smiled, "'Wrestling champion'. Ok Star your turn."

Star laughed, sticking her word to her shirt. Holden smiled as he read, "'Eats more than a lion', ok I guess it's my turn."

He put his note on his chest and Rachet read it, "'Nerd', well we all knew that!" Holden was p-oed which only made Rachet laugh harder. He tried to talk, "It's my turn." Rachet put his note on his chest and Fang wished he had never agreed to this.

Star read the note out loud, "'Small joystick', aw, ew that's just too much." They all burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the shortness but i just wanted to get this set up and all<strong>


End file.
